


Silver in the soul, lightning in the blood

by Former_Princess



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Human, Friends to Lovers, Liam and Theo are co-workers, M/M, Museums, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-20 00:14:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13135137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Former_Princess/pseuds/Former_Princess
Summary: For years gods and titans lived in peace and amongst humankind. Nothing gave away there were some eternal souls on earth, gods and demigods, titans and demons, but they were there all the time.  Now this peace seems to suddenly be over and the young demigod Liam gets dragged into the war when he gets attacked by a demon at his workplace. To make things worse his longtime crush and co-worker Theo witnesses the fight and now Liam is not only responsible for himself and his status in this war, but also for the man that he can't stop thinking about.





	Silver in the soul, lightning in the blood

Liam stood on the side and watched the workers carry in pieces after pieces for the next exhibition the museum would hold. All centered around Greek mythology and Liam was excited but at the same time, he knew he would probably do all the boring stuff while his boss strode around and got all the glory. If he was lucky he could serve some canapés during the formal reception to open the exhibition in a few days. It wasn’t even that Liam didn’t like the work, he just didn’t like his boss. The curator of the museum, Robert, was a stuck up asshole and deserved several claps. In his face. Preferably with Liam’s fist. But he was, unfortunately, the one who guaranteed Liam’s job. When Liam applied for the job as curator back then, he was told he was way too young but they offered him a job as the curator’s assistant and he had accepted it. If someone told him his new boss would be that snobbish, he would have declined. But here he was now, hoping one day they would see Liam knew more about history than Robert.

Until that day, he kept still and stuck to glare daggers at the asshole, brought him coffee and did all the paperwork Robert felt too entitled to do. It was a dull work but Liam tried to cling to the sliver of hope he had. 

A statue was placed right next to Liam and he narrowed his eyes when he saw the plate. His eyes wandered up the monstrosity and he raised both eyebrows. That was supposed to be Ares? Bitch please! That was one ugly statue and simply didn’t do Ares justice. Not even remotely close!  
See, Liam wasn’t mortal. He was instead a demigod, just like his parents. His father was the son of no other than Hades himself while his mom was the daughter of Ares. And while Liam was still fairly young himself (Yes, he was really only twenty-three-years-old) he knew he wouldn’t age anymore. Thanks to being a demigod, you were eternal and at one point the aging process stopped. There were some tricks, of course, to make disguising yourself as a normal mortal easier yet in the end, you kept your young and healthy appearance.   
But given his heritage, Liam knew a lot about history (We already established he knew more than Robert, right?) and so he saw statues like that as a personal insult. His grandfather didn’t have such a long nose! 

“Liam, if you are done with frowning at this beautiful artwork, I could use a coffee. I get why work like that intimidates you. Small minds always get intimidated by greatness, but you’re here to work and learn a bit. So.” Robert snapped his fingers and Liam resisted the urge to strangle him. He inhaled and exhaled slowly and then nodded curtly and walked into the direction of the coffee maker to bring Robert his coffee.

When he returned Robert was ravishing about the beautiful statue that showed all of Ares’ attributes and Liam could basically hear his gramps grumble and complain about insults like that. It made him grin and Robert glared when he got his coffee. “If you have time to smile, you’re clearly unchallenged. I think there are some boxes in the storage that need sorting.”

“Ah, Robert, a slavedriver as usual I see.” Maybe there was another thing that kept Liam going, aside from his hope to get a better job, and that thing or rather that person was no one else than Theo Raeken. Responsible for the museum’s PR, Theo was drop dead gorgeous, had the most captivating smile Liam had ever seen, beautiful hazel eyes, and could charm every person. He was Liam’s ray of hope in the dull daily life as Robert’s assistant because Theo was not only ridiculously attractive and charming, he also could not stand Robert and was the only one to give him a piece of his mind. Liam was pretty sure he was in love. 

“Theodore, is there something I can help you with?” Robert asked bored and sipped his coffee.   
“You? No. If I would need help or expert advice I would ask somebody else.” Theo gave back with a smirk.   
Robert scoffed. “See, Theodore, some of us actually have to work. They didn’t get their jobs because they slept with the boss.” He was hinting at a rumor circulating since the beginning that Theo had put out for the museum’s dean and got this job. Theo never commented on the rumors other than his usual sarcastic way.  
“Doesn’t your father plays golf with the dean? I mean, if the rumors are true, I at least worked for my job here to some extent while in your case Daddy just said a few nice things and waved some dollar bills.” He now replied with a sweet smile and Liam covered his laugh with a cough. Robert glared at Theo and sipped his coffee. Theo smirked and brushed past them.  
“Tell me you spat into his coffee.” He whispered into Liam’s ear and Liam snorted with laughter, causing Robert to glare at him. “Liam, the boxes!” He said and Liam sighed internally but nodded and walked towards the storage rooms. Better to get it done and it meant a few minutes without his boss. 

He just opened the door to one of the storage rooms and stepped inside when he saw one of the workers in the clutches of a female looking creature with blazing white eyes, longs claws and sharp teeth. She was currently holding the worker’s head with both hands and extracted his life energy, given how pale and unconscious he already was. When Liam entered, she screeched and let the worker slump to the ground. 

The next few minutes were a blur. Liam just knew he grabbed one of the swords they stored thereafter an exhibition about knights and then he defended himself when that demonic thing attacked him. She screeched again and tried to pierce his skin with her claws, not happy about being disturbed during feeding. They fought and Liam was not willed to let her get away or surrender. He was the grandson of Ares goddammit and if he learned one thing it was to fight on the battlefield. So he spun, attacked, blocked, and moved out of the way of her claws until he finally spun around and his sword pierced her chest. She screeched one more and in one last desperate move, she raked her claws over his left thigh before she turned to ash. Liam hissed and fell to the floor, like the sword. 

He now sat in the middle of the storage room and held his bleeding leg when he suddenly heard a sound. His head snapped up and right in the doorway stood Theo, eyes wide open in shock. He had dropped his clipboard, the sound Liam heard. They stared at each other, both uncertain how to react, but then Theo pulled himself together and hurried over to Liam to help him up.   
“I’ll bring you into my office, you can rest there.” He said and steadied Liam. Liam gritted his teeth and hobbled next to Theo down the hallway into Theo’s office where he sat down on the little couch. He looked at his thigh and sighed.  
“I think I have a first aid kit somewhere around.” Theo muttered and searched his desk for it.

Liam waved it off. “It will heal in a few minutes. Perks of being a demigod.” Theo had already seen him kill a demon, there was absolutely no use in lying and acting like he didn’t see what he saw or like Liam wasn’t what he was.    
“Is that what you are? A demigod?” Theo asked while he rounded his desk and leaned against it, hands in the pockets of his trousers. Liam nodded and Theo followed with another question. “And that thing? What was that?”  
“Well, she wasn’t a god or a demigod. And she sure as hell wasn’t a titan because those don’t turn to ash when killed. I’d say demon? Not completely sure.” Liam grimaced when he moved his legs slightly and Theo made a sympathetical sound. “Does it hurt very bad?”

“It’s okay. As I said, in a few minutes, it will be over.” Liam replied. It was only nasty for the moment. He leaned back and looked at Theo. “So, uhm, listen, what you saw, you can’t tell anybody, okay?”  
“To be honest, Liam, I don’t think anybody would believe me even if I tried to tell them. I’m not sure I believe myself but I saw what I saw.” Theo replied and point taken. Liam nodded and looked at his wound which was slowly closing up.  
“I need to tell the gods about that. It’s a clear breach of contract, attacking mortals.” He stopped and sighed. “Listen, you’re a mortal but you saw it happen, so I need you to come with me. Just to let the gods see you and know you’re not exposing us. You don’t plan on exposing us, right?”  
Theo shook his head. “Never.”  
“Good.” Liam let out a relieved sigh. “They will ask you some questions, but I promise nothing will happen to you.”

It meant a lot to him Theo nodded again and trusted Liam enough to come with him. Most mortals surely would have freaked out and Liam refused to let it go to his head. It had nothing to do with Theo liking him. No, Liam was the one with the crush here and Theo was not only way out of his league, they were playing two very different sports, to say the least. So now Liam used a tissue to clean the remaining blood away and then got up. It was only a scratch now and he nodded for Theo to follow him. 

They left Theo’s office and then the museum through the back door and stepped into the alley behind the building. Liam peeked at the sky. “Hey, we need a lift!” He suddenly yelled and Theo jumped at the sudden noise. “Uhm, I have my car here. We can take that.” He offered.   
Liam glanced at him and chuckled. “We need to go to Aeranas, City of Gods, I don’t think your GPS knows that.”   
“Oh.” Theo rubbed his neck. “Probably not.”  
God, that man could also be adorable and Liam internally swooned when suddenly a loud band sounded up and suddenly a blue Cadillac sped into the alley. Theo jumped again and Liam had to chuckle again. He opened the door and peeked inside. “We get the luxury drive this time? That’s too sweet.” He said before getting into the backseat. Theo followed. 

“This is Aleta, she’s a nymph.” Liam explained to Theo. “That’s Theo, he had the misfortune of stumbling into me killing a demon.” He introduced Theo and the tiny woman with green hair in the driver’s seat. She tapped her cap in greeting. “A demon attacked you? I don’t need to ask if the demon is dead, right? Nobody attacks the son of Ileana without paying with their lives.”  
Liam grinned. “Yeah, killed that beast but I still need to tell the council. So, we need to go to Aeranas asap.”   
“On it!” Aleta said, started the engine and the Cadillac sped up. “You’re not getting car sick, are you?” Liam asked directed at Theo and Theo shook his head. “Good.”  
Liam leaned back in his seat and Theo did the same, looking out of the window, until curiosity got the best of him. “So, demigod, who are your parents?” He asked and looked over at Liam.   
“My mother is Ileana, daughter of Ares. My dad is Lucas, son of Hades. Before you ask, my parents are way older but I was actually born twenty-three years ago. I’m really that young.” He laughed and Theo smiled at him, making Liam’s heart jump.

“You said breach of contract. What does that mean?”  
“When the world started and the first human roamed the earth, the gods lived on top of the highest mountain Mount Olympus. The mortals worshiped them and they all had their temples and such. But as humankind evolved, so did their views and beliefs and the gods adapted. The mortals grew more autonomous but the gods were still watching over them, they still do to this day. Most gods live among mortals, disguised of course, and so do their children. But there is also Aeranas, City of Gods, where the gods and goddesses can live without any mortals around, hidden from the mortal world and such. Humankind has a free will and the gods don’t always interfere. Ages ago there was a war around Mount Olympus where the Titans fought against the gods to enslave the human race again and bring back the glory of the old days. The gods won the war in the end and banned the Titans and their demons from Aeranas. They are allowed to live amongst mortals but they were forced to accept a contract with strict rules. Attacking mortals is a clear breach of said contract.”   
“It’s not the first attack from what I heard.” Aleta said and Liam frowned.  
“Really?” He said bewildered. “That’s bad. It means a declaration of war.”  
“I know, sweetie, I know.” Aleta said. 

Liam went silent and Theo looked over at him. “You okay?”  
“Confused what this is all about and still riled up by the fight. I honestly didn’t expect to return to Aeranas around that time.”  
“When did you expect to return?” Theo asked with a soft smile.   
“Around Christmas or something like that.” Liam said with a shrug. “One more thing, time is different in the City of Gods. If you feel like rarely a week has passed, it could already have been a month on earth.”  
“Uh uh, thanks for the heads up.” Theo said and then looked outside when the car sped up and their surrounding turned blurry. “Whoa!” He exclaimed and looked outside like a little kid, completely engrossed by the display. Liam smiled and leaned his head against the window, watching everything flew by. It would take a bit until they were there. 

“You know, you’re great at just accepting everything and going with it.” He suddenly said.  
Theo shrugged. “As a kid, I used to imagine all kinds of stories in my head, about gods and demons and witches and wizards, and I lived in this dream world. As I grew older, this changed naturally but I always believed there was more between heaven and earth than we know. So when I saw you fighting with this sword and then saw this thing, it was kind of: I knew it!” He explained.   
Liam chuckled. “That’s cute.”  
Theo smiled softly. “Thanks.”

When they finally reached the city gates Theo’s jaw dropped at the golden gates. “That is incredible.” He said as the gates opened and the car rolled through. And when Theo saw the city itself with the elegant houses kept in a Greek style and streets and golden signs, his jaw dropped even more. “This is absolutely...Is the street made of gold?”

“Sunlight and stars, so not real gold but kind of.” Liam explained and Theo just stared. His eyes gleamed and Liam watched him with a soft smile. It was always great to see someone’s reaction to it. Mason had exactly the same reaction when Liam brought him here the first time.

The Cadillac stopped finally in front of the council hall and Liam got out. “Hey, Aleta, tell Megara the next dew in the tavern is on me, okay? As thanks for picking us up.”  
“Always a pleasure, honey.” Aleta said and when the two young men left her car she drove away. Liam looked up at the hall and then tugged at Theo’s sleeve who was still enraptured by the city. Theo looked back at Liam and the followed him inside. The hallway leading to the meeting place was hemmed with statues from the gods themselves, all in their respective duty, and Theo gaped at the marble and the gold processed there. “I’d love to see those in the museum. Better than the shitty things Robert has to offer.”  
Liam barked out a laugh. “I really like that you can’t stand him, you know?”  
“I’m aware. I see how bad he treats you and I hate it. But the dean won’t listen to me.”  
“You pay attention to that?” Liam blushed slightly. This was embarrassing. “I can fight my own battles, Theo.”  
“Just because you can doesn’t mean you always should have to.” Theo replied and Liam would have loved to reply but then suddenly a blonde young woman joined them. Her blonde hair in a high ponytail and completely fashionable in black pants and dark brown boots, a grey shirt and a dark red leather jacket.

“Tell me you’re here because you missed all of us and not because you were also attacked.” She said.   
Liam groaned and shook his head. “You know I always miss you, cousin, but no. I was attacked.”  
“Figured.” She said and then cast Theo a look. “I’m Sadie, Liam’s cousin.”  
“She’s the granddaughter of Athena.” Liam added and Theo hummed.  
“I’m Theo, nice to meet you.”  
Sadie glanced at Liam. “ **That** is Theo?”  
“Sadie!” Liam hissed and his cheeks heated up. Why did he tell her about his crush? Theo was more or less his boss too, that was unprofessional. But instead of looking apologetic, she just grinned.

Theo looked at the cousins. “Why do I get the feeling that is a joke between the two of you?”  
“Because it is!”  
“I see.” Theo said with a shake of his head and a soft laugh. “But wait, if you are the granddaughter of Athena and you are the grandson of Ares, your grandparents are siblings and that means you are second-grade cousins or whatever, right?”  
“Cousins. You know, since in mythology basically everyone is related, we keep it to the first grade. Are you my siblings, mother, father? Are we cousins? Ah okay. That’s it. Otherwise, it would get super complicated.” Sadie said. Theo could only nod. That made sense.

They reached the round meeting hall where some of the gods talked in hushed voices. The hall itself was mostly kept in white, only a few tiles in the middle were kept in a dark blue color, with seats around the middle, each for every god. When they spotted the three of them, a woman stepped forward. Her dress was white and golden and flowed down her body. She was beautiful and her long brown hair was in soft waves around her face and over her shoulders. She smiled at Sadie and hugged her and then squeezed Liam’s shoulder. “You look tensed. You were attacked too?”  
Liam nodded. “Who else got attacked, Athena?”  
“We got attacks in London, Milan, Paris. Whatever those demons try, it seems to be more than some lonely demons wanting to cause havoc. Are you okay?”

Liam nodded. “Just a scratch and it’s already healed.” He said and she smiled. But then her glance fell on Theo and a crease appeared between her eyes. “A mortal? Liam, you know the rules.”  
“He saw the attack. I knew you would like to ask some questions.” Liam said firmly and Athena nodded. She motioned Theo to step closer and he hesitantly did. The other gods had stopped talking and watched them. Athena pointed at the blue tiles. “Step there.” She instructed.  
Theo did what he had been told and the tiles light up as if the night sky was projected on them, with thousands of stars. “What’s your name?” Athena asked him. Theo looked at Liam who offered him a supportive smile. “Theo Raeken, I work with Liam in the museum.”  
“And you saw the attack happen?” Athena inquired further.  
Theo nodded. “I wanted to check something in the storage room and saw Liam killing the demon after it almost killed him.” He looked at the gods. “I promise I won’t tell anybody about this. Your secret is safe with me, I already told Liam that.”  
Athena watched him closely, brown eyes piercing and watching every move he made. Finally, she nodded. “Is there anything else you saw?”  
Theo shook his head. “You can go. Aleta will bring you back.” Athena dismissed him. 

“No, he can stay. I stand bail for him.” Liam said. The gods looked at him and even Athena seemed surprised. When she finally spoke, her voice was firm but still, she seemed uncertain. “You know what happens if he betrays us, Liam?”  
“I know.” Liam said just as firm and nodded. “I know. He’s worth it.” He repeated. Athena looked at him in a thoughtful way then she nodded. “Then he’ll stay. Liam, your parents will arrive soon too.”

She dismissed them all and Theo followed Liam and Sadie outside. “Liam, what happens if I betray you? Not that I plan on doing so, I’m just curious.” He inquired.  
“He gets banned and loses his status as a demigod.” Sadie answered for her cousin and Liam just nodded.   
Theo looked shocked by this reveal. “But, Liam...”  
“Don’t. I trust you. So don’t try to change my mind. It’s too late now anyway. You’re stuck with me now.” Liam replied and looked at Theo and when Theo smiled at that, Liam almost stumbled over his feet. That was really an attractive smile. Sadie giggled and Liam ignored her in favor of smiling back. 

They stopped in front of a house and Liam pointed at it. “That’s ours, you can have one of the guest rooms. And I need to get out of those clothes.” He tugged at his dress shirt and the ripped dress pants. He only wore this for work and now he was happy to enter the house and change. But first, he showed Theo the guest rooms. Every room was furnished very modernly and yet chic and classic and Theo coincidentally picked the room closest to Liam’s own room. Liam berated himself for being an idiot when he grinned while walking into his room to get changed. 

It didn’t take long for him to walk out again to where Theo and Sadie were chatting in the living room. When Theo caught glimpse of him, he got a strange look in his eyes. “I think it’s the first time I actually see you in casual clothes.” He said.  
Liam blushed softly and looked at his dark blue jeans, dark red shirt, and his black leather jacket. He had also picked out his favorite black converse and now he had no idea what to say. “I hate my work clothes actually but it’s required.”  
“Don’t have to tell me. I hate it too.” Theo pointed at his own dress shirt. “And this looks much better on you, even though you never looked bad.”  
Liam was already sure he was blushing again at this comment and it didn’t help Sadie was chuckling in the background. “We can...uhm...go shopping for you? So you can change clothes too. You will stay here for a while, you should feel comfortable.” He explained and Sadie squealed. She loved shopping!  
“That would be nice. Does my credit card work here?” Theo asked and Sadie laughed.  
“This is the City of Gods, darling. We don’t pay here. It’s the paradise for shopaholics.”  
“Oh. That makes sense somehow.” Theo admitted. “I swear, I will get used to being here.”

But before they could even leave, the front door flew open and a woman marched in. Her black hair up in a bun and her short dark blue dress adorned with some white flower motives at the seam, she looked breathtakingly beautiful and not a day over thirty. “I was told my grandson had been attacked. Whose ass do I need to kick?” She asked, brown eyes burning with a fire. When she spotted Liam however, her facial expression turned warm and she opened her arms when he walked over to her. “Grandma!”

“Persephone.” Sadie whispered to Theo and he shot her a grateful look.   
Liam meanwhile hugged his grandmother and then she cupped his face and inspected him. “I’m fine, grandma, don’t worry. The demon is dead.”  
“That’s my grandson, my pride!” She said with a laugh and hugged him again. And then she spotted Theo. She gasped. “Liam, who is that?”  
“Theo, my co-worker. He witnessed the attack.”

 Persephone let go of her grandson and moved to kiss Theo on both cheeks. “So happy to meet you. Liam told us a lot about you. Aren’t you the one that always argues with Ro-bored?” 

Theo laughed loudly at the insult at Robert and Liam knew his grandmother liked him immediately. And if he had not known it then, her looking at Liam and mouthing _Good catch_ would have done the trick for sure. And Liam ignored that he blushed again. Nobody was catching anybody! 

“We wanted to take Theo shopping so he can change clothes too. Mom and dad are not here yet so we have to wait.” Liam filled her in on their plans and she nodded. “I’ll stay here, my sweet grandson. And I will greet your parents if they finally arrive, as well as your grandfathers. Can’t have Ares burn down the house again because his precious grandson was attacked, right?”  
“Again?” Theo asked amused.   
Sadie shrugged. “He may or not may have a slight anger management problem, especially when it comes to the few people he cares about. Totally understandable if you ask me.”  
“Totally.” Theo agreed amusedly. He looked at Liam and chuckled. “You know, I always thought you were this nice, ordinary young man. Never picked you for the grandson of Ares and Hades, a demigod.”  
Liam shrugged. “It’s my cover but I actually started working at the museum because I wanted to do something with history. I like history. Unfortunately, I am too young for them.”  
“Bullshit. You would do a better job than Robert for sure.”  
“Listen to that young man, he knows what he’s talking about.” Persephone chimed in and Liam groaned.   
“Well, the dean sees that differently.” He said. “Maybe in a few years.” Sadie reached out to rub her cousin’s arm and he smiled gratefully at her.   
“Come on, guys, let’s go. I can’t just sit around and wait until something happens.”

After everything that went down this day, Liam now needed something to take his mind off. They were safe at the moment and since they didn’t have any valid information about what the demons planned, it was the best to wait and watch. And while he was way too impatient to do so, getting new clothes for Theo would be the best thing to do. Also, Liam kind of was curious to see Theo in something else than button downs and dress pants but if someone asked him about that, he would deny it until his dying day.   
Sadie rejoiced and grabbed his and Theo’s arms and pulled them out of the house and towards her favorite shops. “Welcome in  Aeranas!” He called out to Theo and the other laughed. 

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea the other day while I was dry-blowing my hair and I had to write it. I actually rewrote it three times because I had the idea for three ways to start the story and set the basics but this is the version I loved the most. What do you say?  
> And yes, I couldn't resist adding my Oc's to this. Not only Sadie will appear :D


End file.
